Alice's Mistake
by flute player1997
Summary: Alice made a mistake that lead to a punishment. Contains a bit of work but it isn't sever and is essential for the story. Slight humor with one swearword.
1. The List

Things Alice Cullen is NOT Allowed to Do

"Alice! That's it! I do NOT want you to even touch my clothes or do anything clothes related with me anymore! You go too far!" Bella was crying by the end of her rant. "Alice! What did you do to Bella?" Now Edward was yelling too. "Don't yell at her!" Jasper defended his wife. "KIDS! Stop fighting! Alice what did you do to Bella?" Carlisle tried to find out what was going on. " I kind of burnedherclothes..." Alice mumbled guiltily. Carlisle glared at her while she squirmed. "Alice you know better than that. Now you are grounded. Apoligize to Bella and we'll all meet in the living room to discuss your punishment." Carlisle left as Alice apoligized. "I'm sorry Bella. I guess I wasn't thinking right." Alice looked as if she would cry if she could. "Maybe I'll forgive you later but right now I'm too angry." Alice sighed. "I guess I deserve that. C'mon, lets see what punishments Carlisle has for me."

After everyone was present and settled on the couches Carlisle spoke. "As most of you heard, Alice is in big trouble for burning Bella's clothes and therefore is being punished. Firstly Alice is grounded. This means no credit cards, no trips, nothing except school. Also, I think we should make a list of things that Alice isn't allowed to do. Is everyone agreed?" Everyone nodded. Carlisle took out a sheet of paper and titled it.

Things Alice Isn't Allowed to Do

1. Alice is not allowed to mess with anyone's clothes unless they ask.

" Anyone have others?" Carlisle looked around the room. Most of them nodded. "Alright then. Write down your rules." He passed around the sheet of paper and a pen. Edward and Bella got it first.

2. Alice is not allowed to play dress up with Bella unless she asks.

3. Alice cannot play pranks on Bella.

4. Alice is not allowed to take her revenge out on anyone because of this list.

" Rose's turn."

5. Alice is not allowed to steal anyones clothes.

6. Alice has to ask before she does something that affects others negatively.

"Emmett"

7. Alice is not allowed to use her gift to make things go her way.

"Jasper"

8. Alice cannot take away Jaspers stuff because it isn't pink.

"Mom"

9. Alice is not allowed to whine.

10. Alice cannot take off without asking.

11. Alice cannot pull pranks with Emmett.

" Aww Mo-om" "No Emmett"

12. Alice is not allowed to tell Emmett how to pull pranks successfully.

"Mo-om!" "No Emmett. Here honey."

13. Alice is not allowed to take off with Carlisles tools.

14. Alice is not allowed to force anyone to do what she wants.

15. Alice can not break these rules without consequences.

"Is that it?" Carlisle looked around the room as the others murmured there agreement. "Okay then. on to the next part of your punishment Alice."

As Edward sat Bella down with lunch Carlisle left taking Alice with him. Bella looked at Edward."What's he gonna have her do?" Edward grinned. "Oh I'm sure he'll tell you later my love." He smirked and Bella started eating.


	2. The Punishment

_Five Minutes Later_

"Alice, you will be working on cleaning up the area, at human speed mind you. Cheif Swan wasn't too happy when he heard what happened so he was happy to help punish you. You will be working with him in the afternoons." Carlisle dropped her off aty the station. " Thank you Charlie. Hopefully she'll not do this again." Cheif Swan nodded. "You're welcome Carlisle. Follow me Alice. You can help clean the holding cells today." Alice grimaced. He handed her a scrub brush and a bucket. "You can fill it with warm water from the sink. There is some floor cleaner there too." When Alice returned the bucket was full and there were some bubbles on the top. Charlie led Alice to one of the dirtier cells that were also empty."There you go. see you in a little while." He locked the door and left.

Alice put the brush in the water and started to scrub at human speed. She grimaced as she got her clothes wet and filthy. _I will never do that again for sure. Damnit Carlisle!_ She kept scrubbing.

About two hours later Charlie came back to find that the bench and a five inch space in front of the door were clean. He also saw that Alice was still scrubbing and cleared his throat. Alice got up and stretched. "Well Alice, empty that bucket and I'll take you to your next job." Alice emptied the bucket in the sink and followed Charlie down the sort hallway to the offices. "Here you go." He opened his office door. Alice stared in abject horror at the amount of paperwork in there. "Okay, I need you to file these in alphabet order according to the words on the tab. They will go in the big filing cabinet here." He hit the cabinet. "The ones without names I want you to put in a stack on this chair." He pointed at the hardback chair. "When you're done come tell me and I'll give you your next job." He left the office.

Alice sighed and got to work. She started by clearing a space on the desk by the filing cabinet as a place to work. Then she started stacking. A's in one pile B's in another, so on. It took Alice an hour and a half for her to finish.

When she was done Alice went to find Charlie. She found him at a desk up front going over a list. "What's that Chief Swan?" Alice asked him about it. "It's your list of jobs. You will do them for a week or until Carlisle says otherwise." She grimaced. "Okay you next job is to help replant the flowerbeds outside the station." He stood. "I'll show you how they're to be done." Charlie led Alice out to a small shed. He pointed to a poster. "This is the layout for the flowers. It tells the colors and the types too. You need to weed the area first and then we'll go from there." He left Alice at the edge of the flowers and went inside. Alice grudgingly got down on her hands and knees and started weeding.

* * *

Much of her day went on like this. Chore after chore. There were small breaks and other things but that was it. When Charlie dropped Alice off at home she was filthy. Her day got worse from there.

It turned out that her family went through her closet and got rid of a lot of her clothes. There were still plenty of clothes left of course, but not enough that her closet was overflowing. Bella had fun with that.

_Earlier_

Carlisle had called everyone minus Alice to the living room again. Edward was grinning but wouldn't tell. Eventually Carlisle explained that he had called everyone together to tackle Alice's closet. Everyone trooped upstairs to Alice's monster closet. Bella was shocked at how big it was. "it's bigger than my room at home!" Bella was told to takethe clothes that edward handed her and to put it into trashbags so they could donate them to orphanages. Eventually they had eliminated half her closet and dropped the bags off at the local orphanage. "They acted like it was Christmas!" After that they worked on clearing out there own closets. Rose took Bella shopping for clothes _she_ liked and helped her put them into her closet.

_Present_

Alice threw a fit when she had gone to change. She screamed about shoes being one of a kind or of how they were handmade. "Now you know how I felt when you torched my sweater from my Gran! That was handmade too!" THis sparked another huge fight between Bella and Alice. Carlisle added a few days to Alice's punishment and had Edward take Bella home.

Alice did what she called jail time for three weeks. At the end of the time she told Bella she was very sorry and that she'd never do it again. Bella accepted and told Alice that when she had had enough she would tell her and that she expected Alice to listen to her. In the end all was well again in the Cullen Household. Hopefully.

* * *

The End.

Crappy ending I know, but I ran out of ideas. I also did this at 130 in the morning so yea.

tell me whatcha think and how I could improve this Please!


End file.
